


I'm In Love With An Idiot And He Can Never Know

by RarePairGremlin



Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tsukki suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Kageyama scowled at him from where they lay on the bed. The only bed in the room.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 1 💖 = 1 Ship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054142
Kudos: 59





	I'm In Love With An Idiot And He Can Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Posting several fics out of pure spite so... Enjoy? Still on hiatus, debating on leaving the fandom completely or sticking to a small group who I adore and writing for myself and only them. Dunno yet, we'll see. For now, here's some spite posting and I'll see you guys in the new year. Love you guys 💖
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

Kageyama scowled at him from where they lay on the bed. The only bed in the room. The bed that he was now expected to share for a week. All because he’d given in to Yamaguchi’s persistence and pleads and ramblings on how they’re all finally in the same area at the same time since graduation and “You can’t ruin it now just because you don’t want to share a room! Everything’s paid for, it’s planned and all set! Even Hinata’s gonna be there!” 

Scoffing as he closed the door he blatantly ignored Kageyama’s low grumblings. Setting his suitcase next to theirs he kept himself turned away from them, the dark expression helping to hide the nervousness lingering beneath. His hands shook as he pulled his laptop bag into his lap, focusing as much on setting it up as he could. He could feel their eyes on him and he bit into his bottom lip until it throbbed with pain, preventing the groan that threatened to escape when the cogs in his mind finally fit together. 

Yamaguchi did this on purpose. Everyone else got a room to themself except him and Kageyama. The one person that has always made his skin crawl in an oddly pleasant way, the person who’s very existence has been a blessing and a curse in his life. They invade his thoughts at unexpected moments and it doesn’t matter that they’ve lost contact in the last year due to their careers finally taking off. Less than five minutes with them and Tsukishima already feels like he’s been thrown off balance. 

He knows it’s not ‘just a crush’, despite his arguments over the situation with Yamaguchi once his friend caught on. It’s not obsessions or simple infatuation, it’s not lusting and it’s not anything that will fade away given time. He’s accepted the fact that’s he’s in love with the idiot. He just doesn’t plan on doing anything about it. Clearly, his friend has grown tired of his bullshit. 

Glancing over his shoulder hesitantly, he notices that Kageyama’s no longer glaring at him. They’re swiping through their phone with a relaxed, almost soft expression on their face. 

The flush is instantaneous and Tsukishima has to bury his face in his hands, forcing himself to breathe evenly just to ground himself. It was going to be a long, torturous week.


End file.
